Hades Datang Kugantung Diri
by girl-chan2
Summary: Kedatangan seorang gadis Hades bernama Adelia di Heroes Gakuen banyak membuat cerita tersendiri untuk sebagian orang. (Judul absurd karena gue bingung harus gimana ngasih judulnya! -w-a)
1. Sinopsis

Yosh, selamat datang di side story dari Heroes Gakuen ini! \ ^0^ /

Side story ini difokuskan pada OC Hades di sini, jadi entar liat aja hasilnya! ^^/

* * *

Disclaimer: Hanya punya fic karbitan ini! ^^/

Warning: Humor garing, Gakuen!AU, cross, dan sisanya silakan cari sendiri! *plak!*

* * *

 **Part 1: Sindrom Hadesphobia**

Kitsukami Ikyo, cowok Gumiho yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Playboy cap Rubah Kampret' ini mengalami suatu sindrom aneh bernama 'Hadesphobia'. Begitu mendapati fakta kalau ternyata Adelia adalah Hades, dia pun berniat gantung diri. Nah lho, gimana cara nenangin tuh anak ya?

* * *

 **Part 2: Balada Serangan Cerberus**

Sebagai seorang Hades, Adelia memiliki peliharaan bernama Cerberus dan tentu saja anjing berkepala tiga dari neraka ini membuat banyak orang takut berurusan dengannya. Bahkan makhluk yang super nekat dalam ngerjain orang macam Exoray aja langsung sujud sembah setelah babak belur diterkam Cerberus-nya! Waduh, parah juga ya! owoa

* * *

 **Part 3: Budak?**

Livora Ericson, cewek Viking dari kelas Melee ini dikabarkan akan dijadikan budak oleh Adelia, baik secara de facto maupun de jure. Kok berasa kayak mengakui suatu negara ya?

* * *

 **Part 4: Avelon itu bukannya...**

Adelia Avelon, itulah nama lengkapnya. Tapi tak ada yang menduga kalau ternyata Adelia itu...

* * *

 **Part 5: Sport Festival**

Festival olahraga di Heroes Gakuen akan menjadi pengalaman tersendiri bagi beberapa orang, termaksud Adelia. Ada aja perlombaan nista yang diadakan di sana, mulai dari lomba gendong pasangan, lomba joget balon, panjat pinang, bahkan sampai nyanyi keliling kampung. Entah kenapa terdengar seperti acara 17-an, deh! -w-a

* * *

Yah, setidaknya hanya segitu yang bisa kubuat! ^^a

Silakan klik 'Next' untuk melihat Part 1, ya! ^^/


	2. Sindrom Hadesphobia

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 1: Sindrom Hadesphobia**

* * *

Hari yang cerah di Heroes Gakuen dimana sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan murid-muridnya sedang asik makan siang.

"Katanya ada murid baru di kelas lu ya, Fer?" tanya Ikyo si cowok Gumiho sambil menyantap sepotong daging salmon.

"Yap!" balas Fery si cowok Dragon Slayer singkat.

"Yo, Kyo, Fer!"

Kedua orang itu menengok dan mendapati Alpha yang menyapa mereka sambil bertanya, "Ada berita apa, nih?"

"Ini soal murid baru, Al! Gue mau tau kayak gimana orangnya, lu mau ikutan ke kelas Melee sepulang sekolah nggak?" tawar Ikyo.

"Wah, pengen banget sih! Tapi gue inget harus bantuin Lisa belanja bulanan, jadi maaf banget ya!" ujar Alpha.

"Nggak apa-apa, mungkin gue bisa ajak Teiron!"

"Yah, ajaklah dia! Hitung-hitung buat bantuin dia bersosialisasi, anaknya kan pendiem banget!" usul Fery.

"Ya udah, deh!"

* * *

Saat jam pulang sekolah di kelas Rare...

"Ron, lu bisa temenin gue nggak?" tanya Ikyo kepada Teiron si Earth Mage berkacamata yang sedang menyapu lantai.

"Hah? Temenin apaan? Bukan yang nggak-nggak lagi, kan?" Teiron nanya balik dengan tampang curiga karena teringat kejadian 'itu'.

Yah, siapa yang nggak tau kalau Ikyo itu mesum?

"Ya nggak, lha! Yang penting temenin gue!" jawab Ikyo agak sebal sambil menarik kerah baju Teiron dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Oy, oy, jangan main seret apa! Gue kan punya kaki!" seru Teiron yang tak suka diseret.

* * *

Di koridor kelas Melee...

"Lu ngajakin gue ke kelas Melee buat apaan, sih?" tanya Teiron bingung. "Lagian, kenapa nggak ngajak Alpha aja?"

"Orangnya lagi belanja bulanan! Lu kan tau sendiri ortu-nya tuh cuma pulang sebulan sekali dari kerjaan mereka!" jelas Ikyo datar.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kenapa mesti gue? Yang lain kan juga bisa!" tanya cowok berkacamata itu lagi.

"Siapa tau aja lu bisa belajar bergaul, abisnya lu tuh anaknya kurang bersosialisasi! Udah gitu temen nggak pernah nambah pula!" sindir Ikyo watados.

"Sialan lu!" umpat Teiron emosi. "Tau gitu mending gue nggak usah temenan aja sama lu sekalian!"

"Ngehehehehe..." Cowok Gumiho itu hanya terkekeh ria melihat sang Earth Mage yang udah manyun.

"Eh iya, ada cewek cakep tuh!" celetuk Teiron tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Mana mana?" tanya Ikyo yang langsung celingukan.

Teiron menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas Melee dimana terlihat sesosok cewek berkacamata dengan rambut ungu bergelombang, mata biru, dan kulit pucat sedang menyapu di depan kelas itu.

Entah kenapa, Ikyo malah merasa tidak enak. Apalagi saat melihat pakaian gadis itu yang sepertinya mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu.

"Kyo? Kyo? Ikyo!"

Cowok berambut putih itu langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar panggilan dari temannya yang berambut merah tersebut.

"Ha-Hah?"

"Ngapain pake ngelamun, sih? Suka?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Nggak ada..." Ikyo menggeleng pelan.

"Udah ah, mau kenalan nggak? Mumpung belum nengok!"

"Se-seterah, deh!"

Mereka berdua pun mendekati gadis itu.

"Ah, rupanya ada tamu ya!" ujar gadis itu saat melihat kedua anak kelas Rare itu. (Dikira kelasnya rumah sendiri kali, ya? -w-a)

"Ehehe, hanya sekedar berkunjung!" balas Teiron watados. "Ma-maaf kalau nggak sopan! Namaku Chairone Teiron, dan dia-"

Teiron menyikut Ikyo di sebelahnya sebagai tanda untuk ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ki-Kitsukami Ikyo!"

"Oh, begitu ya! Aku Adelia Avelon, salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal~"

"Sa-salam kenal juga!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian di ruang OSIS...

"Lex, pinjem absen kelas Melee dong!" pinta Ikyo setelah tiba di ruangan itu.

"Lha, buat apaan?" tanya Alexia bingung sambil mem-pause game yang dimainkannya.

"Pokoknya pinjem aja!" balas sang Gumiho tegas.

Sang Gunman pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan dokumen untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud Ikyo.

"Nah, sebaiknya jelaskan dulu tujuannya!"

"Aku hanya ingin tau, anak bernama Adelia itu Hero apa ya?"

"Adelia? Anak baru yang itu?"

Ikyo pun mengangguk dan Alexia sibuk menerawang isi absen.

"Adelia Avelon, 16 tahun! Menurut yang tertulis di sini, dia Hero Hades!"

Webek, webek...

"Kyo? Ikyo?" tanya Alexia bingung sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang Gumiho yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"A-ah, begitu ya! Ka-kalau begitu makasih ya!"

Setelah kepergian Ikyo, Alexia hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

'Dia kenapa, coba?' batinnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Ikyo sedang berjalan naik ke atap asrama entah mau ngapain. Saat Teiron tak sengaja melihatnya membawa tali, entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak.

Sang Earth Mage pun diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun tiba di dekat menara wi-fi asrama (alasan kenapa mesti ditaruh di atap asrama silakan tanya pembinanya! *plak!*) dan Ikyo langsung mengikat tali yang dibawanya di salah satu cabang menara.

'Dia mau ngapain, coba?' batin Teiron bingung.

"Ron, lu ngapain?"

Cowok berkacamata itu menengok dan mendapati Eiuron, teman sekelasnya yang merupakan seorang Vampire, sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Eiuron!" balas Teiron sambil menunjuk ke depan. "Begini, gue heran, si Ikyo mau ngapain ya?"

Begitu Eiuron memperhatikan orang yang dimaksud sang Earth Mage berniat mengalungkan tali ke lehernya, mata merah sang Vampire langsung terbelalak.

"Ron, gawat tuh, Ron!" seru Eiuron yang mulai panik.

"Hah? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"ITU IKYO MAU GANTUNG DIRI, COY! NGGAK LIAT APA DIA MAU KALUNGIN APA DI LEHERNYA?!" teriak Eiuron panik.

"HAH?! GANTUNG DIRI?! BUAT APAAN?! MEMANGNYA DIA BENDERA HARI SENIN?!" pekik Teiron kaget.

"KENAPA MALAH NYAMBUNG KE BENDERA?!" bentak Eiuron sewot. "Mending lu kasih tau temen lu aja deh, biar gue yang tahan dia!"

"O-oke..."

Teiron pun segera mencari kontak orang yang bisa dihubungi di HP-nya, sementara Eiuron langsung menarik Ikyo agar tidak mengalungkan tali ke lehernya.

"Oy, oy, ngapain main tarik sih?!" tanya sang Gumiho yang tidak rela ditarik.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Otou-chan, masa di kasur mulu? Cari kegiatan kek!" seru Lucy agak sebal melihat adiknya yang masih pakai piyama coklat sedang meringkuk di kasurnya.

"Gue lagi males keluar, jangan maksa..." gumam Alexia malas sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Gue lagi stress gara-gara taruhan itu, jangan bikin tambah stress deh!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Setelah Lucy meninggalkan kamar beserta sang Gunman yang sibuk berbaring seharian karena stress, tiba-tiba...

 _Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Ore Igirisu~_

"Cih, siapa yang nelpon sih?!" gerutu Alexia sebal sambil mengambil HP-nya dan mengangkat panggilan.

"Cie yang kemaren jagoannya kalah di Piala Euro~ Katanya England bisa ngalahin Iceland, eh tak taunya malah ditagih traktiran sama Emil-sensei! Kacian deh lo~" ejek seseorang di seberang sana.

"Berisik lu, bandot!" umpat Alexia kesal. "Jangan ingetin itu lagi, deh!"

"Ngehehehehe..." Sang penelpon malah terkekeh ria.

"Oh iya, lu ngapain nelpon sih? Nggak biasanya!" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Gini, Lex... Gue mau minta bantuan, nih!"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aduh, gimana ngasih taunya ya? Susah deh jelasinnya, tapi ini penting banget lho!"

"Terus, gue harus evo-in senjata gue sambil bilang 'wow' gitu?"

"Nggak juga, sih! Tapi ini beneran, tau! Tolongin gue, please! Kasih tau abang lu juga sekalian, soalnya gawat banget nih!"

"Memangnya ada apaan sih, Teiron si Kacamata Ceroboh?"

"Ikyo mau bunuh diri..."

Webek, webek...

"WHAT?! IKYO MAU BUNUH DIRI?! SERIUS LU?!" tanya Alexia kaget sambil bangun tiba-tiba dari kasurnya.

"GUE SERIUS, LEX! GUE BERSUMPAH DIGIGIT CERBERUS KALAU GUE BOHONG!" balas Teiron panik. "INI SEKARANG LAGI DITAHAN SAMA EIURON, KATANYA MAU GANTUNG DIRI DI ATAS MENARA WI-FI ASRAMA! CEPAT PANGGIL YANG LAIN KE SINI!"

"Gimana ceritanya? Ikyo patah hati diputusin cewek?" tanya Alexia agak bingung.

"LU KATE IKYO TUH KAYAK ABANG LU YANG BAPERAN, APA?!" sembur Teiron sewot. "UDAH AH, YANG PENTING GUE UDAH NGASIH TAU! KALAU SAMPE NGGAK ADA BANTUAN BUAT NENANGIN DIA, TUH RUBAH KAMPRET BISA BERAKHIR JADI GUMIHO GANTUNG TAU!"

"Lha, kenapa malah ngomongin abang gue?"

"AU AH, AUTHOR-NYA YANG NULIS JUGA!"

"Kok malah nyasar ke BakAuthor?"

Tuut tuut tuut!

"Ron? Teiron!" Alexia langsung membanting HP-nya di atas kasur. "Kampret! Malah diputusin!"

Alexia pun bergegas bangkit dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaus coklat yang lengannya tergulung, celana coklat, sepatu coklat, dan topi koboi kesayangannya (yang tentu saja coklat juga. Anak itu kan maniak coklat! :V *ditembak Alexia.*). Kemudian, dia langsung beranjak pergi ke ruang OSIS.

Bodoh amat dia belum mandi, yang penting berita darurat itu wajib-mesti-kudu-fardhu'ain disampaikan!

* * *

BRAK!

Pintu ruang OSIS pun langsung dibanting dengan kejamnya oleh seorang Alexia Mercowlya.

"Lex, lu kenapa sih? Masih stress soal taruhan itu?" tanya Saphire bingung.

"Diem aja lu, bandot!" sembur Alexia sewot. "Gue ada berita penting, nih!"

"Berita apaan? Abang lu udah nggak jones lagi?" tanya Vience yang langsung disambit botol plastik.

"Ini lebih parah lagi, goblok!" bentak Alexia emosi. "Tadi Teiron nelpon gue, katanya ada yang gawat!"

"Sejak kapan Teiron nelpon lu?" tanya Thundy sambil ngangkat alis.

"Gue-juga-nggak-tau-tapi-pokoknya-dia-bilang-kalau-Ikyo-mau-gantung-diri-di-atas-menara-wi-fi-asrama!" jelas sang Gunman kayak orang kumur-kumur saking panik plus stress-nya.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! IKYO MAU GANTUNG DIRI?! GIMANA CERITANYA, TUH?!" teriak mereka yang mendengarnya kaget berjamaah.

"UDAH AH, DARIPADA BINGUNG GIMANA KEJADIANNYA, MENDING SAMPERIN AJA YUK!" ajak Alexia dengan suara toa.

"Tapi moncong-moncong..." gumam Daren menyela perkataan Alexia.

"Kenapa?" Alexia langsung nengok ke arah Daren.

"Lu belum mandi ya, Lex? Kok kayak bau-bau gitu, ya?"

Sontak, mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan barusan mengendus aroma di sekitar mereka dan langsung menutup hidung.

"Bau apaan? Perasaan nggak ada, deh!" tanya Alexia bingung.

'Tuh anak memang nggak punya hidung, atau hidungnya sengaja dibikin rusak sama Author?' batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

* * *

Back to Ikyo...

"MAAF KARENA PERNAH MERACUNIMU DENGAN FILM BOKEPKU DULU YA, RON! SELAMAT TINGGAL DUNIA, AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA!"

"IKYO, LU JANGAN BUNUH DIRI DULU PLEASE! NANTI SIAPA YANG MAU NEMENIN GUE NGINTIPIN CEWEK KAMAR SEBELAH?!"

BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Lu berdua nggak ada kapoknya ya!" bentak Eiuron setelah menjitak kedua makhluk itu.

"Ya maaf, abisnya refleks sih!" balas Teiron agak risih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena dijitak barusan.

"Hey, kalian!"

Ketiga anak kelas Rare itu menengok dan mendapati Alexia, Thundy, Daren, Saphire, dan Vience berlari menghampiri mereka.

Cepat amat sampainya! Perasaan jarak dari ruang OSIS ke atap asrama 7 lantai, deh! (Note: Ruang OSIS berada di lantai 3 gedung asrama!)

"Kyo, lu ngapain mau gantung diri sih? Jangan bikin satu asrama panik, deh!" tanya Thundy agak bingung. (Quote of The Day by my Tsundere Immortal Mage! :V *di-Thunderbolt.*)

"S-soal itu, ta-tanyakan saja Alexia..."

"Hah?" Mereka semua langsung melirik sang Gunman yang hanya memasang tampang skeptis.

"Soal apa?" tanya Alexia yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Eh, jangan bilang kalau-"

"Gue takut sama Adelia karena dia Hades..." gumam Ikyo yang udah nangis di tempat.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! DEMI EBF 5 YANG TENGAH DIGARAP KUPO-SAN, JADI SEORANG KITSUKAMI IKYO YANG MESUM TINGKAT DEWA TAKUT SAMA CEWEK HADES?!" pekik mereka semua yang mendengarnya (kecuali Teiron dan Eiuron) kaget berjamaah.

Sementara kedua orang lainnya, mereka malah menahan tawa.

"Pfffft, pantesan yang waktu itu..." gumam Teiron yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Eiuron hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Ikyo dan berkata, "Kyo, Kyo! Bilang kek dari tadi! Soalnya Adelia pernah cerita ke gue kalau dia suka sama lu, tapi pas lu ngeliatin dia malah kayak ketemu hantu!"

"Lha, lu kenal Adelia dari mana?" tanya Saphire.

"Soalnya, dia tuh adek sepupu gue..."

Webek, webek...

"ADEK SEPUPU?!" teriak mereka semua (kecuali Daren dan Vience) kaget.

"Gue mah udah tau, wong pernah ketemu!" ujar Daren dan Vience bersamaan.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian setelah seluruh anggota OSIS (kecuali Flamy) dan Eiuron berkumpul di ruang OSIS...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." kata Exoray sambil manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Teiron tentang kejadian barusan.

"Kyo, aku nggak kebayang gimana reaksimu pas pertama kali tau soal itu... Pfffft..." Alpha hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Sama, pfffft..." Icilcy juga ikut menahan tawa.

"Hiks... Terserah kalian... Aku mah rela di-bully... Hiks..." gumam Ikyo yang masih nangis.

"Udah, udah! Entar aku traktir, deh!" ujar Exoray sambil menepuk pundak sang Gumiho.

Alpha dan Vience yang paling cepat bereaksi saat mendengar kata 'traktir' barusan langsung dibungkam sama Teiron dan Daren.

"Diem aja lu!" sembur Teiron sambil menyumpel mulut Alpha dengan 'batu bara goreng mentega' (yang entah dapat dari mana).

"Amateurs créatures de base gratuit _(Dasar makhluk penyuka gratisan)_!" umpat Daren sebal sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Teiron.

Alhasil, jeritan 'menjelang ajal' pun langsung terdengar dari kedua makhluk itu saat 'batu bara goreng mentega' masuk ke mulut mereka sebelum akhirnya 'gugur' saat itu juga.

'Anjir, sadis cuk!' batin mereka semua yang melihat kejadian itu (kecuali Exoray yang masih menghibur Ikyo plus kedua makhluk yang udah tewas disumpel 'batu bara goreng mentega' barusan) cengo.

"Hiks... Nggak usah, Ray... Hiks... Aku belum bisa tenang karena hal itu... Hiks..."

"Ya udah, lebih baik kau balik aja ke kamar!" usul Exoray sambil melirik beberapa orang yang sibuk menoel kedua korban dari 'batu bara goreng mentega' barusan. "Siapa yang mau mengantar Ikyo ke kamarnya?"

"Nggak, makasih! Kita lagi nggak tega ngurus orang yang nyaris gantung diri!" tolak mereka semua spontan.

Sang ketua OSIS 'yang doyan caper tapi keseringan baper karena kalau lagi laper suka makan wafer' itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penolakan barusan.

Author, kenapa julukanku sepanjang itu? Nyesek banget, tau! TAT (Ini Exoray yang protes karena julukan ajaibnya barusan!)

"Ya udah, sepertinya biar aku saja yang harus mengantarmu..." Exoray pun menuntun Ikyo keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Yah, setidaknya kalian udah ngerti maksudnya! ^^/

* * *

 **Part 1 End!**

* * *

Kalau seandainya fic ini gue publish di forum LS, entah apa jadinya nanti dan yang terpenting, aku hanya ingin 'have fun' dengan apa yang kubuat! ^^V

Entah bisa update cepat atau tidak untuk Chapter selanjutnya karena fic ini akan tamat dalam 5 Chapter (jika prolog tidak dihitung), yang penting enjoy aja! :)

Review! :D


	3. Balada Serangan Cerberus

Balas Review! :D

 **ini rivaifuruya: Kalau itu silakan tanya orangnya! :V / *di-Enrage Ikyo.* Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 2: Balada Serangan Cerberus**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang anti mainstream di Heroes Gakuen, tepatnya di ruang OSIS sekolah itu...

"Lha, dia kenapa coba?" tanya Alexia bingung saat melihat Daren dan Vience sedang mengobati Exoray yang tepar dalam keadaan babak belur penuh luka bekas binatang.

"Ini, tadi abang lu abis berurusan sama Adelia!" jawab Daren tanpa ekspresi sambil mengolesi luka di tubuh sang ketua OSIS dengan antiseptik.

"Eh, gimana ceritanya?" tanya Alexia makin bingung.

"Jadi..." Vience pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Permisi..."

Exoray yang sedang ngobrol dengan Vience langsung menengok ke arah sang pemanggil dan rupanya dia adalah Adelia. Entah kenapa, Vience malah jaga jarak beberapa meter dari kedua orang itu.

"Iya?" sahut sang Exorcist.

"Jalan tercepat ke hutan lewat mana, ya?" tanya Adelia.

"Tinggal belok ke sana aja, paling juga nyampe!" jelas Exoray sambil menunjuk jalan. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu habis berendam di kolam kecap, ya? Kulitmu eksotis sekali!"

Webek, webek...

"Cerberus..."

Begitu peliharaan Adelia langsung nongol di belakang sang majikan, Exoray pun langsung menelan ludah dan setelah itu...

BUAK! DUAK! PLAK! CRAT! SRAK! SRIIING! JEGEEER! DUAAAAAR!

Dia pun langsung berakhir babak belur. Alhasil, Vience dan Daren (yang baru datang bareng Ikyo di belakangnya karena lagi ngumpet dari Adelia) hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

Setelah Adelia pergi, kedua anak Andreas itu pun langsung menyeret dua korban dari sang gadis Hades ke ruang OSIS.

Kenapa dua? Karena Ikyo adalah korban lain yang pingsan akibat melihat kejadian barusan.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Alexia pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengar cerita barusan.

"Moncong-moncong, kenapa Ikyo tepar di situ?" tanya Alexia sambil menunjuk seonggok (?) Gumiho yang terkapar di pojokan dengan mulut mengeluarkan nyawa.

"Oh, dia? Tadi dia pingsan gara-gara ngeliat Adelia nyuruh Cerberus-nya menghajar Exoray!" jawab Daren tanpa ekspresi (lagi) dan sukses membuat Alexia tambah sweatdrop.

"Guten tag, kalian liat Teiron nggak?" sapa Thundy sambil bertanya kepada tiga makhluk yang masih hidup dan dua makhluk yang udah 'tewas' di ruangan itu. (Alexia: "What?!" *langsung Triple Shot di tempat.*)

"Eh, dia belum datang? Biasanya udah sampai, paling lewat jalan yang biasanya!" balas Alexia sambil melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ikyo bangkit dari pingsannya dan langsung tepuk jidat sambil berseru, "Dia lewat jalan itu?! Mampus! Aku lupa kasih tau dia!"

"Kasih tau apa?" tanya Vience bingung.

"So-soalnya, di-di jalan itu, a-ada..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Nyam nyam nyam..."

Terlihat sang Earth Mage yang sedang menyantap sebuah cupcake serta membawa sebungkus cupcake untuk camilan (katanya).

Teiron masih asik berjalan sambil memakan cupcake-nya ketika...

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

Suara geraman yang entah datang darimana sukses membuatnya merinding dan begitu menengok ke belakang...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! CERBERUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" jerit Teiron panik sambil melempar bungkusan (beserta tongkatnya yang entah kenapa bisa kebawa sama dia) dan langsung kabur dikejar-kejar oleh seekor Cerberus.

* * *

Kita kembali ke ruang OSIS!

"Hah?! Sejak kapan Cerberus-nya Adelia menguasai jalan itu?!" tanya Thundy shock begitu mendengar cerita Ikyo barusan.

"Ya kalau soal itu gue juga nggak tau, makanya tadi gue nggak lewat situ bareng Exoray..." jawab Ikyo sambil merinding.

"Mampus..." gumam Thundy ikutan merinding.

"Memang apa hubungannya Teiron sama Cerberus?" tanya Daren penasaran.

"Iya, gue juga bingung!" timpal Alexia.

"Eh, lu berdua nggak tau ya? Teiron tuh takut sama anjing, tau!" balas Vience. "Jadi singkatnya..."

Vience pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen yang entah dapat darimana, kemudian menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai, dia pun memperlihatkannya kepada Alexia dan Daren.

* * *

 _Cerberus = Anjing berkepala tiga._

 _Teiron takut anjing._

 _Itu berarti Teiron takut Cerberus karena merupakan spesies anjing berkepala tiga._

* * *

Penjelasan singkat di kertas itu pun sukses membuat kedua orang yang membacanya hanya bisa manggut-manggut, walaupun dalam hati masih rada bingung.

* * *

Back to Teiron...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Yah, bisa terlihat kalau dia masih dikejar-kejar sama Cerberus.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Zeptrun yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan santainya sampai...

CIIIIIIIIIIIIT! GUBRAK! GRASAK! GRUSUK! TOWEWEWEW! MEONG!

Cowok Researcher itu pun sukses ditabrak dari belakang dan berguling-guling ria, sampai akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Teiron yang tengkurep di tanah ditindih oleh Zeptrun yang terduduk di atas badannya.

"Woy, apa-apaan sih?! Pake nabrak segala!" tanya Zeptrun sewot sambil bangun dari badan sang Earth Mage.

"Aduh aduh, maaf..." balas Teiron sambil bangun dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Lari kayak dikejar apaan tau!" tanya Zeptrun bingung.

"S-soalnya, a-ada-"

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

Perkataan Teiron pun terpotong oleh sebuah geraman di belakang Zeptrun. Cowok berambut merah itu pun langsung merinding, sementara cowok berambut putih di depannya hanya bisa masang tampang bingung.

"Ada apaan?"

"ITU DI BELAKANG LU ADA CERBERUS, TAU!" teriak Teiron sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakang sang Researcher.

Zeptrun pun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan...

"DAFUQ?! KENAPA KAGAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" pekik Zeptrun kaget.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Alhasil, Teiron dan Zeptrun langsung kabur menghindari terkaman Cerberus.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lho, mana dia?" tanya Adelia bingung sambil celingukan.

"Apanya?" tanya Elemy bingung.

"Cerberus-ku, masa ngilang gitu aja?" Adelia masih terus celingukan sampai tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

Begitu dia dan Elemy mendekati benda itu, mereka mendapati sebuah bungkusan yang isinya berserakan di tanah beserta sebuah tongkat. Elemy mengambil tongkat itu dan terkejut saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Bu-bukannya tongkat ini..."

* * *

"Lu yakin dia lewat sini, Kyo?" tanya Alexia sambil menyelusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke hutan di belakang asrama.

"Yap!" balas Ikyo singkat.

"Thun-kun!"

Thundy yang merasa terpanggil langsung menengok dan mendapati Elemy yang membawa sebuah tongkat beserta Adelia yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa, Ikyo yang melihat Adelia langsung pingsan di tempat.

"IKYO!" pekik Daren dan Vience panik sambil menangkap tubuh sang Gumiho sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Haduh, kumat lagi dah phobia-nya sama tuh cewek!

"Emy, lu ngapain ke sini dan kenapa tongkat Teiron bisa ada sama lu?" tanya Thundy saat mengenali tongkat yang dibawa Elemy.

"So-soal itu, tadi pas aku mau ikut Adelia ngasih makan Cerberus, nggak sengaja ngeliat tongkat ini tergeletak di tanah!" jelas Elemy ngos-ngosan.

"Mein Gott..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Hoy, Kacamata Ceroboh! Pikirin cara kek buat hentiin tuh makhluk!"

"Nyadar diri, Zep! Lu sendiri juga pake kacamata!"

"Sekarang gimana, Ron?! Lu mau kita maraton dikejar Cerberus sampe malem?!"

"Gue juga nggak tau!"

Yah, bisa ditebak kalau yang melakukan perdebatan di atas adalah Zeptrun dan Teiron yang masih dikejar-kejar sama Cerberus.

Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba Teiron berseru, "Ah, iya! Gue inget!"

"Apaan?" tanya Zeptrun yang berharap dia punya ide bagus.

"Mending kita cari pohon aja!" usul Teiron.

"Buat apa nyari pohon?" tanya Zeptrun agak bingung.

"Buat dipanjat, masa buat dipancing? Secara pohon itu panjatan, bukan pancingan!" jawab Teiron setengah bercanda.

"Garing lu, cuk!" balas Zeptrun sewot. "Yang jadi pertanyaan, memangnya lu bisa manjat?!"

"Nggak sih, tapi gue kan Mage, kalau mau ke dahan terdekat tinggal Double Jump aja!" ujar Teiron watados.

"Serah lu aja, Ron!" Zeptrun pun terpaksa mengalah dengan rencana Teiron yang sangat diragukan tersebut.

Zeptrun memang sangat meragukan Teiron karena tampangnya yang rada ceroboh. Tapi jangan salah lho, gitu-gitu IQ-nya 115! (Yah, walaupun Teiron agak payah dalam olahraga sih! *dilempar batu bata.*)

"Noh, ada pohon! Mau dipanjat, nggak?" tanya Zeptrun sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di depan mereka.

Teiron pun mengangguk mantap dan keduanya segera mempercepat laju mereka ke arah pohon tersebut. Zeptrun segera menaiki pohon itu dan memanjat ke dahan tertinggi, sementara Teiron langsung melompat ke dahan yang sama dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Zeptrun tak segera menarik badannya. Cerberus yang mengejar mereka hanya bisa menggonggong dari bawah pohon karena tak bisa memanjat.

* * *

Back to Thundy cs...

"Bentar, bentar! Kok gue kayak denger suara gonggongan, ya?" tanya Alexia yang merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Bukan cuma lu doang, Lex!" timpal Vience di sebelahnya.

"Adelia, itu gonggongan Cerberus-mu kan?" tanya Daren kepada sang gadis Hades.

"Be-benar, pasti dia di sekitar sini!" jawab Adelia meyakinkan.

"Ayo kita cari sumber suara itu!" usul Thundy yang tak sengaja melihat Ikyo ngumpet di belakang Elemy dan langsung bertanya dengan tampang sinis, "Ikyo, lu lagi nggak nyari kesempatan kan?"

Sontak, yang lainnya langsung ikutan nengok ke arah sang Gumiho yang ngumpet di belakang cewek Sorcerer itu.

Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa bertahan di dekat Adelia.

"Nggak, gue lagi nggak pengen nyari kesempatan! Bilang aja lu cemburu, Thun!" jawab Ikyo sedikit menggerutu yang sukses membuat Thundy blushing.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu?!" bantah Thundy sewot.

"Mukamu merah, tuh!" celetuk Vience sambil menoel pipi Thundy yang memerah tersebut.

"Nein!" Thundy langsung menepis tangan Vience yang menoel pipinya.

"Udah, ah! Pacarannya entar aja abis kita nemuin Tei- UGYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Alexia pun langsung dilempar ke antariksa sama Thundy yang udah kelewat emosi.

* * *

 _ **Pesan moral untuk hari ini: Jangan pernah membicarakan masalah cinta di depan Thundy kalau ada Elemy di dekatnya! Pokoknya jangan!**_

* * *

"Errr, bisakah kita lanjutkan saja?" tanya Adelia yang sedikit tidak enak hati dengan aura di sekitarnya.

"Ah iya, benar juga!" ujar Thundy sambil menepuk tangannya setelah melempar Alexia barusan. "Mari lanjutkan dan untukmu..."

Begitu tangan sang Lightning Mage menunjuk ke arah Ikyo, yang bersangkutan langsung menelan ludah.

"Aku harap kau tidak mencari masalah atau tau sendiri akibatnya!" nasihatnya dengan nada dingin.

'Seram...' batin mereka semua (kecuali Alexia, Adelia, dan Elemy) merinding disko begitu merasakan aura mengerikan di tubuh cowok berambut biru itu.

* * *

"Sekarang gimana, Ron?"

Teiron hanya mengangkat bahu saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Zeptrun barusan. Cerberus di bawah pohon tempat mereka berada masih terus menggonggong.

"Lho, kenapa Cerberus Adelia ada di sini?" tanya seseorang dari bawah pohon.

Telinga Teiron langsung berdiri karena merasa mengenalinya, "S-suara itu... Jangan bilang kalau..."

Begitu keduanya menengok ke bawah, rupanya ada Eiuron yang sedang mengelus sang Cerberus.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Sekarang balik ke majikanmu, ya!" perintah sang Vampire.

Cerberus itu pun menurut dan langsung pergi dari situ.

"Hebat! Gimana caranya dia bisa begitu?" tanya Zeptrun penasaran.

"Lu nggak tau, ya? Dia itu kan- Huwaaaaaa!"

"O-oy, jangan main ta-"

GUBRAK! GRASAK GRUSUK! TOWEWEWEW!

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Teiron kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari pohon sambil menarik kaki Zeptrun. Alhasil, mereka pun sukses menimpa Eiuron yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aduuuuuh, cepat turun dariku..." pinta Eiuron yang udah mau sekarat.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Thundy, Vience, Daren, Ikyo, Adelia, dan Elemy langsung menuju ke TKP. Entah kenapa, muncullah Alexia yang mendarat dengan sangat (tidak) mulus di belakang ketiga makhluk yang saling tindihan tersebut.

"Oy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Daren.

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian...

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya..."

Mereka yang mendengar cerita Teiron barusan hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Pantesan tadi Cerberus ada di bawah pohon, rupanya ngejar kalian!" ujar Eiuron menyimpulkan.

"Maaf ya, mungkin dia belum mengenalmu..." gumam Adelia.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, karena-" Teiron langsung merinding duluan karena Cerberus yang mengejarnya tadi udah ngendusin badannya. "A-aku nggak mau kenalan sama anjing manapun di dunia ini! Me-menyingkirlah dariku, tolong..."

Cerberus itu pun langsung menjauhi Teiron dan menghampiri Adelia yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar penakut..." sindir Zeptrun.

"Oh iya, katanya bulan depan ada prom night!" kata Eiuron tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Vience.

"Ada yang mau jadi pasangan Adelia buat prom night?"

Webek, webek...

"Jangan aku, aku udah ada Thana-chan!" tolak Zeptrun.

"Aku udah punya Vivi-chan dan Dary udah ada Kaila!" jelas Vience.

"Betul!" timpal Daren.

"Aku pergi sama Thun-kun!" seru Elemy sambil memeluk Thundy.

"Oy, memang siapa yang minta lu jadi pasangan gue?!" sembur Thundy sewot sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Elemy.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tak akan pergi!" tolak Teiron sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, lebih baik aku pergi dengan kakakku saja!" sahut Alexia datar.

"Lu incest?" tanya Zeptrun sambil ngangkat alis.

"Nggak lha, kampret! Memangnya lu kate gue tuh apaan?!" balas Alexia emosi.

"Berarti tinggal..."

Para cowok pun langsung melirik sang Gumiho yang memasang tampang skeptis.

"Kyo, prom night nanti temenin Adelia ya..." pinta Eiuron dengan dark aura di tubuhnya.

Ikyo yang berniat kabur langsung dicegat oleh Alexia dan Thundy.

"Sebagai gentlemen, lu harus nurut~"

"Es ist für Ihre eigenen gut, O der neun tailed Fuchs _(Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, wahai sang rubah ekor sembilan)_!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

 **Part 2 End!**

* * *

Yah, aku tak tau harus bilang apa soal ini! ^^a

Penjelasan Vience soal Cerberus itu kayaknya masih rada garing, soalnya aku agak bingung gimana caranya diktein hubungan Doggyphobia (?) Teiron sama Cerberus! ^^a

Review! :D


End file.
